In general, a display apparatus may be for example, classified into a cathode ray tube display CRT, a plasma display PDP, a liquid crystal display LCD, a light emitting diode LED display, an organic light emitting diode OLED display and the like, depending on different manufacturing materials. At present, flat panel displays such as LCD and LED displays have gradually replaced traditional displays such as CRTs, and they are widely used in various industries and become an indispensable component of most electronic devices.
In a display such as an LCD display and an LED display, an array substrate is a main component. In the array substrate, the pixel units are periodically arranged. Each pixel unit may include a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode, and each pixel electrode is driven by connecting a data line and a gate line to the TFT. In general, the data line is connected to a source electrode of the thin film transistor, the gate line is connected to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor, and the pixel electrode is connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor.
In the single gate array substrate, if a structure of the array substrate includes N*M pixel units, the single gate array substrate may include N gate lines and M data lines. A pixel unit is arranged at an intersection of the gate line and the data line. A combination of different gate lines and data lines may drive different pixel units.
In order to reduce cost of a product, a dual gate array substrate is provided. By comparing with the above single gate array substrate, in the dual gate array substrate, the number of data lines may be substantially reduced by half, and the number of gate lines is substantially doubled. Since the number of data lines in the dual gate array substrate is reduced, the cost of a drive circuit (IC) connected to the data lines is correspondingly reduced, thereby reducing the cost of the product.
However, in an array test of the dual gate array substrate, an existing dual gate array substrate usually leads to a problem of low pixel detection rate, resulting in low product quality control, which leads to the increase of related cost. For example, in the production process of the dual gate array substrate, pixel defects caused by an indium tin oxide (ITO) residue may occur. However, in the array test of the dual gate array substrate in the prior art, defective pixels caused by conductive material residues are not detectable in some cases. Therefore, an improved dual gate array substrate is required.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.